Hermione & Blaise stark!
by SweetHopeCastillo
Summary: Tony, Bruce y Steve se enteran que estan mas relacionados que nunca, en esta historia de Hermione y Blaise que son stark se desenredaran muchas cosas, pero con el amor de su familia todos saldrán adelante para enfrentarse a la batalla final pero para eso falta mucho tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

...Bueno esta es mi nueva historia... estuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo... la de Hermione zabini pronto la actualizare, claro que acepto sugerencias

1.- pongo a ron de malo?

digan y decidan y yo con gusto los tomaré en cuenta

hoy empecemos con esta historia que será contada en tercera persona solo aclara

 _pensamientos en cursiva_

 **diálogos en negrita**

 **etc...**

Al finalizar la batalla de Nueva York, después de que Thor y Loki regresaron a Asgard, Tony Stark había invitado al resto de los Avengers a vivir a la torre Stark, o la torre de los vengadores ya la verdad no sabía ni como se llamaba solo conservó la A de los vengadores...

Nueva York, 3:21 Pm

 **TS: Bueno, Chicos, bienvenidos a la 9na maravilla del mundo, su nueva casa...**

 **PP: ¡Tony...!**

 **T: lo siento Pepper, ...** (empezarían a discutir, pero se vieron interrumpidos por J.A.R.V.I.S)

 **J.A.R.V.I.S: Señor lamento la interrupción, pero el Director Fury necesita Verlo con urgencia de hecho no nada más a usted, sino a los señores banner y Rogers...**

 **Clint: Stark ¿Ahora qué hiciste?**

 **T: ¿yo?... pero porque no le dices nada a ellos? (** señalando a Steve y a Bruce)

 **NR: Silencio, necesitas atender el llamado de fury, Steve te Veo después (dijo esto lanzándole un beso)**

 **SR: ¿Qué paso algún problema?, veamos lo que necesita el director,**

 **J: Señores tengo que decirles que el director se encuentra en el edificio, sentado en la sala de estar, solo que este no se encuentra solo se encuentra con el 2 caballeros y una dama a los cuales no he podido encontrar sus nombres y uno más llamado Edward Granger (** Bruce al escuchar ese nombre solo soltó un gruñido, de todos los hombres en la tierra que Bruce podía odiar, se encontraba el, el hombre que se había casado con su hermana (1/2 hermana hija de pegó Carter y el capitán américa ( este último no lo sabe)) que solo se había casado con ella por el apellido Rogers)

Al decir esto todos, Absolutamente todos se sorprendieron, si bien era sabido que J.A.R.V.I.S al ser una IA, como n mayordomo podría saber todo de los invitados de tony o de PPS (si aquí ya están casados) (aunque lo que resta de los Avengers y el Dios (Clint, Natasha y Thor) y Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark a través de las cámaras de seguridad escuchaban y veían todos.

 **TS: Bueno no hagamos esperar al director Fury**

se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban, Nick Fury, Director de S.H.I.E.L.D, acompañado de AWPB Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, y de Severus Snape (Dirigente de Slytherin), Minerva MacGonagall (dirigente de Gryffindor) y del Dr. Edward Granger (que al ver a Bruce hizo el mismo gesto que había hecho anteriormente bruce)

 **NF: Buenas tardes caballeros, primero que todo me gustaría presentarles a: Minerva MacGonagall, y Severus Snape que son profesores y a Albus Dumbledore el Director de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, y a Edward Granger** (de nuevo el gruñido, aunque no fue esta vez Bruce sino Hulk, que dijo "Humano Tonto, Insignificante, hermana, pareja"), **Bueno Habiendo hecho las presentaciones permítanme** **(Fue interrumpido por Albus Dumbledore)**

 **AD: Gracias, Director fury, mi muchacho, Anthony Stark,** **(a Tony le molestaba de Sobremanera que le dijeran Anthony Solo el día de su boda con pepper acepto, pero de allí en fuera le molestaba de sobre manera)** **, déjeme decirle, que he escuchado las grandes hazañas que Nicholas** **(otro que se molestó por lo de Nicholas solo su madre le decía así)** **nos ha contado, lo que han hecho para salvar a la humanidad del malvado dios Loki** **(al decir esto solo se escuchó en el cielo un relámpago y un grito de natasha: T** **hor! ¡Espera sabes que es verdad!)**

 **SR: Director Dumbledore, con todo el respeto necesito que sin más rodeos nos diga que sucede, porque tengo que salvar a mi mujer de la ira del dios del** **trueno (esto le salió de lo más natural, nadie absolutamente nadie sabía que natasha y Steve eran esposos, bueno había alguien que si sabia y ese era Clint, pero solo porque le dijeron al día siguiente después del día de la batalla, de NY se casaron por el Civil, dándose cuenta de su error se puso rojo pero procedidos a decir) :** **por favor Continúe**

 **AD: Claro muchacho, aunque yo te conozco no estuviste en la segunda guerra mu…. (** **Severus Snape fue quien por primera vez interrumpió al director)**

 **SS: Profesor Dumbledore por favor vaya al grano, que estos hombres están impacientes y también me estoy impacientando yo (** ** _vaya con este anciano que vaya directo al grano el Señor banner se está impacientando puedo sentir a otro ser en el)_** **pensó al observar a Bruce y ver que sus ojos se volvían verdes.**

 **AD: primero Severus, no soy anciano solo tengo 145 años, Segundo si ya voy, vaya los jóvenes de ahora, bueno a lo que venimos, resulta que hemos descubierto algo con respecto a los Señoritos Granger** **(Al decir esto Bruce se puso de pie pues eran sus sobrinos, y entendía entonces porque Ese como le decía Hulk estaba en su casa (si Hulk decía Stark, amigo hermano, casa nuestra) y quien durante todo el rato se había mantenido en silencio, reacciono al escuchar los "señoritos" y dijo)**

 **BB: Director, perdón, pero no veo el motivo por el que Edward está aquí, si al señor jamás le han interesado sus hijos, incluso los llamó raros, y no entiendo porque tienen que estar aquí el capitán y Tony…**

 **AD: a Eso voy mi querido muchacho, resulta, que aquí el sr Granger, como bien dice usted, jamás le han interesado sus hijos, sin embargo, le interesa su esposa.**

 **BB: Déjeme dudarlo, si más bien de mi hermana toda la vida me he encargado yo (** **todos se habían quedado callados, el dar Banner era bueno guardando secretos, ese era uno, pero por su desesperación, lo revelo, aunque no le importaba que los demás supieran)**

 **AD: Mi muchacho a eso voy, a que él está aquí para informarle al capitán, que su hermana, querido Dr., es su hija, y que está gravemente en el hospital, que tiene una enfermedad juggle incurable llamada cáncer de estómago, y que no le queda mucho tiempo, precisamente, a eso vinimos a informarle al capitán que es hija de la Sra Carter y de El (** **se escuchó al fondo por parte de la viuda negra: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Steve James Rogers tu y yo tenemos que hablar "CARIÑO"! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías hijos!... tan pronto como termines la conversación vienes a nuestra recamara "CIELO" por favor… (Esto último lo dijo como en sollozo))**

 **SR: ¿qué? Pero si yo jamás tuve algo que ver con Peggy, yo siempre fui y seré un caballero (** ** _solo con mi mujer no, esa mujer me tiene loco, y me hace hacer cosas, ¿me pregunto de donde sacara y sacaré tanta flexibilidad? ¡Luego le preguntaré a tony!))_**

 ** _SS:_** **por favor capitán, no piense demás.**

 **NF: no capitán, no tuvo nada que ver con ella, fuimos nosotros, los que cuando les pedimos a ustedes una muestra de ADN, resulta que teníamos la de usted después de la fórmula del súper soldado, y pensando que jamás volvería, pues quisimos reproducirlo, pensando que con eso tendríamos un legado del capitán américa, por cierto, hemos monitoreado a sus nietos solo el joven Blaise ahora a la edad de 13 años pose en sus venas el suero del súper soldado…**

 **TS: si muy bonito todo esto, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? ¿no me digas que la hija del capitán y la hermana de banner es jane BR. Carter? Pero ….** **(se puso palido de repente y volteo a ver a pepper solo ella sabia sus multiples aventuras, solo su esposa las sabia, pero sabia que el no mentia al decir que solo era su amiga)**

 **NF:** **No sé cómo, y no sé porque, pero Jane, que estaba enamorada de Stark, quiso un hijo del debido a que sabía que su esposo no podía tener hijos, es por eso que Stark, tiene hijos: ¡felicidades son Gemelos!...**

 **Esta historia Continuara en cuanto edite el otro capitulo lo subiré en 2 horas**


	2. Chapter 2

**El director se creía muy gracioso, pero en ese momento no era el preciso para hacer bromas, sin embargo, cuando todo empezaba a estar en silencio, Bruce habló primero:**

 **BB: Bueno todo es maravilloso bla, bla, bla, pero sigo sin entender que hace "el"** **(señalando a Granger)** **aquí.**

 **NF: el Sr Granger está aquí para firmar la custodia de los niños Stark.** **(siendo interrumpido por Granger)**

 **EG: pero antes, señor Stark quiero 1 millón de dólares y que me paguen las molestias de haber mantenido 13 años a esos niños ra…** **(pero antes de terminar de hablar no fue, Bruce, Ni Steve, Ni Thor, Ni Natasha, ni siquiera tony, fue Clint quien le lanzo una flecha y luego lo golpeo)**

 **CB: ¿cómo te atreves, estúpido de pacotilla, a hablar así de mis sobrinos?, quizá no sean mis sobrinos sanguíneos, pero por ser hijos de tony y pepper y sobrinos de Bruce y nietos de Nat y Steve son mis sobrinos, y no voy a permitirte maldito bastardo que vuelvas a hablar así de ellos, porque si no la próxima vez que te lance una flecha no voy a fallar a propósito (** **Diciendo eso el sr Granger pensó que se había liberado cuando la viuda negra le lanzó una daga, de esas que tanto lleva ella).**

 **NRR: la próxima vez que te expreses así de mis nietos, te matare y hare que parezca un accidente (** **eso se lo dijo al oído para que solo él se enterara, pero otro que escucho perfectamente fue Steve, que aparte de ser celoso, también le haría daño)**

 **SR: Nata Cariño, aléjate de él, no vale la pena, además yo soy su abuelo y soy el capitán américa le hace daño.** **(cuando el Dr. Granger le iba a tirar un golpe a Nat y a Steve otro más veloz se le adelanto, si Thor)**

 **Thor: ¡No te atrevas, mortal!, los hijos de Stark también serán mis sobrinos, hijo de Granger, así que te pediré, que, por tu propio bien, no vuelvas a acercarte a ellos, sino me veré en la necesidad de mandarte Con mi sobrina Hela, al inframundo y no creo que tu estancia allí sea placentera.**

 **Al decir esto, el sr Granger, solo se retiró con el poco dinero que tony le había dado para que viajara a Inglaterra, pero también con la advertencia, de no volver a contactarlos.**

 **TS: ya que el villano del cuento ya se fue, y que tenemos una reunión familiar, Director Dumblesdores o como se pronuncie, ¿podría decirme donde están mis hijos? ¿Y no están solos verdad?**

 **AD: Es Dumbledore, y Claro que, si muchacho se encuentran en el WESTON GENERAL HOSPITAL, pero no están solos, están con la familia Malfoy (otra vez se escuchó el gruñido de Bruce y también por primera vez de Steve)**

 **TS: ¿Quién es esa tal familia Maloffoy? (si ya ven como es Stark para los nombres.)**

 **AD: es la familia del novio de la Señorita Stark…**

 **TS, SR, BB, CB, THOR (DIJERON AL MISMO TIEMPO): mi hija, nieta, sobrina ¿tiene novio? (esto con cara de molestia)**

 **AD: si y también el chico es el mejor amigo del señorito Stark.**

 **PPS: Perdón por la interrupción y buenas tardes director Dumbledore, me presento soy la Sra. Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark, esposa De Tony, ¿me podría decir por favor como iremos todos juntos a ese hospital? (** Dijo pepper estrechándole la mano al director al momento de acercarse a él, severus prefirió alejarse porque vio el parecido de pepper con Lily y prefirió mantenerse alejada pero no espero que pepper fuera tan amable al acercarse a él)

PPS: **Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el Profesor Severus Snape verdad, mucho gusto soy la Sra. Virginia Potts-Stark, y mucho gusto también a usted señorita profesora Minerva Macgonagall (saludándolos a ambos de beso)**

 **MM: bueno en vista de que la única muggle que tiene modales es señora Stark, yo me presentare soy minerva macgonagall jefa de casa de Gryffindor, donde está su hija sr Stark.**

 **SS: y yo soy Severus Snape Jefe de Casa de Slytherin donde Esta su hijo también, Sr Stark, continuando con lo que pregunto la Sra. Stark, si hay un medio para viajar que se llama Red Flu, es con cualquier aparato que pueda ser conectado a la red y dado que iremos todos, les sugiero ir en parejas, primero irán el director fury y el director Dumbledore, segundo el Sr Rogers y Su esposa, tercero los señores Stark, cuarto el Señor Barton y el señor banner y quinto, su majestad, minerva y yo.**

 **AD: no es necesario dividirlos Severus Acuérdate que tengo un bastón en donde todas las manos caben, y no será necesario que tengas que dar 20 vueltas, por favor en el nombre en que los acomodo Severus, tengo que hacerles una advertencia la primera vez que se viaja en red flu, se siente como si fueran a volver el estómago.**

Tiempo después

 **WWGH 2:30 am Londres, Inglaterra.**

Al tocar el piso, las 2 en desmayarse fueron Pepper y Nat ( lo cual sin embargo, hubiera pasado desapercibido, sino fuera por el comentario siguiente de la profesora MAcgonagall)

 **MM: Como me lo suponía las señoras están embarazadas, es por eso que se** **desmayaron** (eso hizo que Tanto Tony como Steve Se pusieran colorados, de la cabeza a los pies).

TS: **Bu- Bueno, ya llegamos y ahora ¿qué?**

AD: **No seas impaciente muchacho, al único familiar que conocen es al Dr. banner, así que será el primero en entrar** (al decir esto Bruce junto con el Director Dumbledore se acercaron al cuarto donde estaba su hermana al verlo, Blaise y Hermione le brincaron a su tío y el señor malfoy le estrecho la mano)

LM: **Bruce, tanto tiempo, te dejo con tus sobrinos, vamos Draco, deja a Hermione ya pronto la veras en la escuela** (diciéndole esto draco solo abrazo a Hermione y le dio un beso muy sonoro en la boca, ella risueña por el atrevimiento y Blaise y Bruce molestos, se dirigieron al pasillo, dejando a Hermione con su madre)

BB: **Gracias Lucius, ¡Adiós Draco!**

BS: **tío, ¿cómo estás?, ¿es cierto lo que padre dijo, que no somos sus hijos?, mi madre como ves, no puede responderme esa pregunta y tengo tantas.**

AD: **no te preocupes muchacho aquí están quienes pueden resolverte esos cuestionamientos, Blaise te presento a : tony Stark y Su esposa Virginia potts y a Steve Rogers y su esposa Natasha Romanov, tus padres y tus abuelos.**

Blaise: **Mucho gusto, padre, es un honor, ser hijo del súper héroe tony Stark aka Iron Man, y Nieto del Capitan América espero también vengan a ver a mi madre que ha estado preguntando por ti abuelo** (al capitán como que le daba orgullo que le dijeran abuelo)

Estando en el pasillo se dirigían al cuarto de Jane Granger cuando sacaron llorando a Hermione, que sabia o sospechaba que el sr Stark era su padre y pues ella sabía que El capitán América era su abuelo, sin embargo, corrió hacia ellos hecha un mar de lágrimas. Y abrazo a los 3 a Bruce a tony y a Steve porque habían llevado a su madre a quirófano.

HS: **Abuelo Steve, mi mamá dice que antes de morir quiere verte, pero verdad que no se puede morir, me voy a quedar sola, no tengo a nadie más que a Blaise y a mi tío Bruce y a mi papá tony, a ti y a draco, por favor no me vayan a dejar sola.**

SR **: No Cariño, no te vamos a dejar sola, además no solo nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a tus maestros, y te voy a presentar a algunas personas y veras que ya no vas a estar sola sí.** (a lo que Hermione Asintió)

SR: **Bueno cariño, ella la guapa pelirroja vestida de negro con café es mi esposa, Natasha Romano.** (natasha le sonrió y Hermione le regresó la sonrisa, y se le acerco preguntándole)

HS **: ¿te puedo decir abuela? Aunque más bien pareces mi hermana** (le dijo esto y Natasha solo asintió abrazándola)

Blaise: **sí que tengo suerte tengo una abuela muy guapa, mucho gusto, soy Blaise Anthony Stark Rogers,** (le dijo dándole un beso muy sonoro a su abuela y paso alado de su abuelo y lo abrazo)

SR: **ya Veo que, si es hijo de tony, hay este nieto mío, bueno cariño y allá esta la esposa de tu papá (** le dijo a Hermione, que se dirigió a su papa y solo murmuro que si los acompañaba a ella y a Blaise)

TS: **Herma, Blai, Les presento a Virginia "Pepper" Pots, mi esposa.**

HyB: **Mucho gusto Sra.**

PPS: **hay niños no me llamen señora sé que no soy su mama, pero ya los quiero como si lo fuera, además Hermione eres preciosa, pero ¿porque usas ropa 3 tallas más grande?** (tony solo gritó: **pep, así deja está bien, no le quieras cambiar su estilo, así evitaremos que la miren de más los chicos** , a lo que Blaise solo asintió porque si era un hermano celoso))

 **TS: Bueno sigo con las presentaciones, él es Clint Barton, el mejor amigo de su abuela.**

 **CB:** **Sobrinos, un gusto señorita** , (haciendo reverencia como inglés y dándole un beso en la mano) **y un gusto joven,** (haciendo lo mismo in el beso ved)

TS: **y al último, pero no menos importantes el Príncipe Thor De Asgard y el Director Fury de SHIELD**.

Hs: **Mucho gusto su alteza soy Hermione Jane Stark Rogers, Hija de Stark, y él es Blaise Anthony Stark Rogers, habitantes de Midgard, es un verdadero honor**

Thor: **mucho gusto miladi, milord, Asgard y yo nos regocijamos en tener sobrinos tan carismáticos y guapos**

Luego de eso Hermione se Dirigió al Director fury a quien primero le metió una cachetada

NF ( **pow) y ¿eso porqué fue?**

 **HS: Por poner en peligro a mi familia, es más dónde está mi varita, donde está mi varita. Blaise dame mi varita.**

 **BS: No eres un peligro, discúlpela Director Fury, pero como ve es muy impulsiva, nos presentó, soy Blaise Stark y ella es mi hermana Hermione un gusto, y no Hermione deja de pegarme no te voy a dar tu varita, además somos menores de edad no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio.**

NF: **No te preocupes muchacho, sé que está enojada conmigo, ¿pero que podría hacer este viejo espía para que su sobrina por añadidura lo perdone?**

 **Ha ya se, ¿Hermione cuando cumples años?**

 **Blaise: el mismo día que yo tío Nick, el 19 de septiembre, ¿por qué?**

 **NF: ya verás sobrino ya verás.**

Hermione solo le saco la lengua al director fury, y si estaba enojada con él y luego recordó la batalla de nuevo york, y se dirigió a su padre y también estuvo a punto de meterle una cachetada cuando su abuela intervino

NRR: **no cariño, porque luego te arrepentirás, te lo digo por tu bien**. (después de eso Hermione solo abrazo a su papa, pero le empezó a pegar y a gritar, por angustia de su madre y de que él ha puesto su vida en peligro.)

HS: **porque papá porque ibas a dejar sola a mama pepper y a todos, que pasaba por tu cabezota, papá no me dejes, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor, ya voy a perder a mi mamá**

BB: **¿y para este viejo no tienes un abrazo?** (a lo que Hermione solo corrió y lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos)

 **HS: tío te quiero mucho.**

 **BB: yo también pequeña yo también y a Blaise igual**

Hablando de eso ya que todos estaban en el pasillo sale el Dr., a darles parte.

 **Dr.: familiares de la Sra. Granger Rogers** (a lo que Steve le corrigió)

 **SR: Rogers Banner, si somos nosotros yo soy su padre**

 **Dr.: ¿Usted? Pensé que su padre tenía 75 años.**

SR: **_Tengo 75 años,_** (se acerca al Dr. y le dice **) aquí entre nos, soy el capitán América**.

Dr.: **Ah Ya veo es cierto bueno Sr. Rogers lamento informarle que su hija no sobrevivió a la cirugía** (dicho esto Blaise y Hermione que abrazaron a Pepper y Tony Respectivamente, eran un mar de lágrimas sobretodo Hermione, que solo corrió con pepper y el abrazo fuerte y solo lloraba al igual que Blaise **) pero, me pidió que le entregara esto a usted y a sus familiares.**

Al momento en que el Dr. extiende sus manos era una carta.

al voltear antes de leerla se dio cuenta que Hermione y Blaise se habían quedado dormidos, pero lo que más ternura le dio fue que Bruce y tony cargaban a sus nietos y que Nat, y Pepper les acariciaban la cabeza y que incluso Clint y Thor Y Nick y todos los presentes, estaban allí. Dumbledore, con su magia preparo e invoco un cuarto para que pudieran acostar a los pequeños y que pudiera leer la carta, al colocar a sus nietos en la cama, Steve noto como estos se acurrucaron a cada lado de pepper y la habían abrazado, pero también noto que Hermione puso sus pies sobre su papa, y Blaise sobre bruce, en ese momento procedió a leer la carta.

 ** _5 de junio:_**

 ** _WWGH- 3:31 am_**

 ** _A todos mis familiares:_**

 ** _Papá, Steve Rogers, Mejor conocido como el capitán América, al ser yo mayor que mi hermano, Bruce, antes de que mi madre se casara con el coronel Banner, te mencionaba muchísimo, siempre te quise conocer, pero si estas leyendo esto es que ya no pude hacerlo, yo siempre supe que iba a morir joven, por más que Bruce, trato de buscar un remedio para mis males, nunca pudo, en una ocasión antes de que llegaran las cartas de aceptación de Hogwarts de Blaise y de Hermione, fui a parar al hospital y mis bebés y mi hermano el más amoroso de los hermanos, me llevo al hospital. Pero dijeron que solo era un dolor de estómago._**

 ** _Así quedo y entonces el 31 de julio recibieron mis hijos la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, y me la enseñaron fuimos a comprar todo lo necesario para su escuela a sabiendas que Edward se enojaría con nosotros, no me importo, sin embargo me puse mal cuando los niños entraron a la escuela, justo el día de su cumpleaños pero Bruce fue por los 2 a la escuela y los llevo a casa, así pasábamos muchas festividades en las que no podía levantarme de la cama, te cuento esto para que conozcas a tus nietos._**

 ** _Sin embargo, probablemente no sepas, pero mis hijos son hijos de tony Stark, no lo culpes él nunca supo nada, pero sabía que el alguna ves había sido donador de Esperma, yo estuve mucho tiempo enamorada de él, aun sabiendo que él se había comprometido y que pronto se casaría con Virginia, esa buena mujer que no merecía lo que iba a hacer, yo me enamore de tony cuando estuvimos juntos en la universidad que fue cuando también conoció a Bruce, y se hicieron buenos amigos, yo también con ellos. Papá si estás leyendo esto espero lo estés leyendo en voz alta para que todos lo que estén contigo lo sepan:_**

 ** _Pepper: Perdóname por enamorarme de tu ahora esposo espero que, si se hayan casado, te dejo a mis hijos y espero los cuides y los quieras como si fueran tuyos, en alguna ocasión escuche a Tony decirle a Bruce que quería tener por lo menos 3 hijos porque no quería que vivieran lo que el vivió al ser hijo único y a la falta de atención de Howard Stark. Por favor prométemelo que los guiaras para que sean una mujer y un hombre de bien. A y por favor aléjala de los Wesley que solo la quieren por su dinero, Hermione es amiga del hijo más chico pero ese chico solo los utiliza a ella y a Harry Potter._**

 ** _Tony: Eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo, y mi hermano, quizá el hombre que más quise, y si los niños son tuyos, Blaise es igual a ti en lo galán y listo al igual que Hermione, tengo que pedirte un favor, cuídalos ámalos, pero sobretodo con Hermione porque es muy especial, y muy lista y sufrió Bull ying en la escuela por parte de un chico llamado Draco Malfoy, que resulta ahora que es novio de tu hija, sé que al oír esto tu estallarás en cólera, pero deja decirte que el muchachito es un caballero, y está queriéndola mucho, necesitas acercarte a ellos y preguntarles su vida en Hogwarts porque francamente no sé nada, quizá porque no querían alterarme._**

 ** _Brucie, hermanito: ¡gracias por siempre estar allí, eres el mejor hermano y padre que alguna vez he tenido, acércate a mi padre y a tony y cuídate mucho, y salúdame a Hulk porque sé que el también me quiere, y dile que tío Hulk tiene mi permiso aplastar y romper a quienes les hagan daño a mis hijos, tus sobrinos._**

 ** _Steve: Si no te conocí, no te preocupes Hermione y Blaise son todo lo que yo fui, pero Blaise, aunque lo niegue se parece en lo amable a ti y en lo galán a su papa, gracias_**

 ** _Y a todos los demás acompañantes les agradezco su compresión y cariño hacia mis hijos,_**

 ** _Gracias_**

 ** _Atentamente_**

 ** _Shannon Jane Rogers Banner- Carter"_**

 ** _Yo en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y teniendo conocimiento de que estoy a punto de morir pido a dios y al cielo que protejan a mi familia."_**

Finalizada la carta Steve vio que todo mundo iba a llorar, pero como siempre para romper el hielo tony hizo algo chistoso.

 **TS: bueno, bueno, ya sabido el asunto y como ya son las 4 am, director Dumbledore, ¿cuándo tienen que regresar los hicos a la escuela? Podría llevarnos de nuevo por favor a estados unidos bueno no a todos solo a los demás menos al capitán, a bruce y a mi por favor y luego podría regresar por nosotros como en 2 horas por favor**

 **AD: Sr. Stark, muchacho, en 2 meses más, y claro que los llevaré.**

Dicho esto, el profesor Dumbledore y todos los demás desaparecieron, hicieron los arreglos para el funeral de Shannon Jane que algo que no había leído en voz alta el capitán era que quería que la cremaran, entonces esperaron al cuerpo para que lo llevaran al crematorio

B

* * *

Bueno Estos son los 2 primeros capitulos de la historia espero les guste pronto escribire tambien las historias en ingles, para uso mas común

dejen sus reviews y porfavor eviten usar lo obvio, no nunca he escrito tanto así que perdón por los errores espero solo les guste la historia...

Hasta la próxima

Sweet Hope Castillo Malfoy :P


End file.
